Clans System (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you're looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Clans System (PGW). The Clans System is a featured introduced in the 6.0.0 update. The feature allows players to create or join a team of other players to compete against other teams. It was revamped multiple times, specifically in the 13.0.0 update and once again in 17.0.0. Features There are a lot of features in the clans' system. The features include: * The clan name and logo appearing near the player's name. * Clan leaderboards, which indicate the clans with the most valor points. * Clan search, which is where clans are searched. * Clan invites, which are used to invite other players into a clan. * Clan Chat, which is a chatroom exclusive to 50 members in a specific clan. ** As of 17.0.0, clan members can chat privately with another clan member. * Clan Store, also added in 17.0.0 * Clan Forts, added in 13.1.0, and Clan Tanks, added in 17.0.0. ** Fort Objects, which are used for the clan fort. *** Tank Objects, which are used for the clan tank. * Clan Chests (reworked in 17.0.0) * Clan Test Modes for the fort and the tank, added in 17.0.0 * Clan Silver, formerly Medals before 17.0.0, used for spending on chests and more & Clan Valor Points, which indicate a clan's score. * Clan War divided into Clan Divisions and in which a clan has tasks to do to capture a zone, added in 17.0.0 * Monster Siege and Clan Raids, also added in 17.0.0 * Escort (formerly called "Siege" before 17.0.0), also added in 13.1.0. * A clan interface, containing the clan information such as the number of members and sieges won, the members of the clan and the clan logo, name, and motto on the top. * A clan menu, showing the clan fort in the background, the clan members' valor points on the left, the clan war info on the right and various buttons on the bottom. How to Create a Clan Requirements: 300 (formerly 50 ) * To create a clan, go to the home menu and tap on the blue "Clans" button. * Tap on the "New Clan" button. * The logo name and a logo motto can be added and the clan type can be changed. (a public clan can let anybody join, while only invited people are allowed in a private clan) and choose some pre-made logos or even edit one of them. *Tap on the "Create" button. Recruiting Owning Clans The leader usually has more control over their specific clan. For instance, they are able to expand the clan by five people with 50 gems (removed during the 17.0 update, when all clans can have 50 members), as well as accepting invites and generally having more capabilities when managing their clan. Public Clans Players can freely join public clans simply by tapping the "Join a Clan" button. However, if the clan is full you will be unable to join. Private Clans In private clans, players are required to send a request by tapping on the "Apply Request" button. Once the player has applied a request, the clan leader will receive a request and they can accept or deny the request. Sending a request Alternatively, the clan leader can invite his/her friends to join the clan by sending a request (and a message in the 17.0.0 update). If that player accepts the request, that player will enter the clan. Clan War A Clan War is a clan event introduced in the 17.0.0 update, which lasts around a week. The objective of a Clan War is to capture zones by doing tasks in which multiple clan members can collaborate to finish them. Doing so allows being rewarded clan silver and clan valor points. A clan competes with 5 other clans of the same division. Clan Store The Clan Store is a recreation of the Armory, but it was made for clans instead of the general gameplay. This store is separated into: * Chests * Offers * Weapons * Wear * Gifts Chests The Chests section shows four types of chests: * Small Clan Chest: Small number of modules, a small number of fort/tank objects parts and a small number of coins. Fills 1% of the bar to the Clan Super Chest. Costs 600 clan silver. * Medium Clan Chest: Medium number of modules, medium number of fort/tank objects parts and a medium number of coins. Fills around 5% of the bar to the Clan Super Chest. Costs 3000 clan silver. * Large Clan Chest: A large number of modules, a large number of fort/tank objects parts, gives 75 weapon parts and a large number of coins. Fills about 30% of the bar to the Clan Super Chest. Costs 15000 clan silver. * Clan Super Chest: Huge number of modules, huge number of fort/tank objects parts, 50% of weapon parts for a weapon and a huge number of coins. Offers The Offers section shows a wide variety of offers that either cost gems or real-life currency. Offers include parts for fort objects, tank objects, modules, and weapons. The offers have a limited time and new offers come when the timer of the previous set of offers went to 0 seconds. However, the offers can be refreshed manually by spending 10 gems. Weapons These are the weapons that exist in Clans and that are obtained by the success of the clan, which is simply by leveling up through clan divisions. Wear These are the skins that exist in Clans and that are obtained by the success of the clan, which is simply by leveling up through clan divisions (just like with weapons). Gifts The gifting system is a section in which a clan member can receive gifts from the clan leader. Gifts include weapons, items and more. Ranking In any clan, there are three roles: * Clan Leader: '''The clan leader owns or leads the clan and they are usually the person who created the clan originally. They can manage the clan members, including inviting players, banishing them, promoting them to officer or demoting them to a regular clan member. They can also build fort objects once all the parts are collected from the Clan Chests and install them to the clan's fort. They can also gift chests to clan members and write informational messages (announcements) for the clan.They also get a unique chest at the end of each clan war if the leader is in the winning clan. * '''Officer: An officer is basically a clan member with more privileges. They can invite players to the clan and install fort objects. There is be a limited amount of officers, and the limit is 4 officers, but before 17.0.0, it would depend on the maximum member count of the clan. For example, a clan with a member limit of 10 can have 2 officers, another one with a member limit of 15 can have 3 and one with up to 20 members can have 4. * Fighter: A fighter is a regular clan member who has no additional privileges, unlike the clan leader and the officer. Fort & Tank The Fort and Tank are respectively the defense and attack systems of the clan. Fort and tank power increase when earning Clan Silver in the Clan War to open chests. This would result in receiving parts in items and to set them in the Fort and Tank. Items can be upgraded to increase the Fort level and Tank. The energy bar depends on this upgrade and installing the same items spends more energy. Clan Fort The Clan Fort is the defense system of the clan. Defenders have to kill monsters or players whose objective is to attack the fort. The fort can be heavily customized with two types of items: * Defence: Fort defence items are the items used to protect the fort and give advantages to it or to the players. * Decoration: Fort decoration items are cosmetic customizations to the fort. They don't give the fort any advantages, but they just give it a different look. No energy is spent when using these items. Fort Test mode allows testing the defence of the fort. Moreover, this test mode is practically Monster Siege, but without waves and rewards. Clan Tank The Clan Tank is the assault system of the clan. Attackers have to kill players whose objective is to defend the fort. The clan tank replaced rams. The tank can be customized with two types of items: * Attack: Tank assault items are the items used to customize the performance and features of the tank. * Decoration: Tank decoration items are cosmetic customizations to the tank. They don't give the tank any advantages, but they just give it a different look. No energy is spent when using these items. Tank Test mode allows testing the attack of the tank against your own fort. Trivia *The clans system has been heavily revamped in the 13.0.0 update. In the 13.1.0 update, a few more improvements were added to the clans system, which are clan forts and sieges. ** It was heavily improved in the 17.0.0 update once again, to include clan wars, a clan store and more. *The cost to create a clan was changed from 300 to 150 to 50 , after a debate to lower the clan cost. It costs 300 once again with the inflation of coin obtaining in the more recent updates. ** Originally (before the 13.0.0 update), clans didn't require any money to create. *In the 15.2.0 update, the clans system has been updated to now have different chest collecting systems and a new hierarchy, including an officer role, which moderates the clan. *Clan thievery was possible when someone joins the clan, lies that they're gonna give the officer role, and then kick the leader and take over the clan. However, officers can no longer kick members, so this is no longer possible. * In the 17.0.0 update, a few winners of the clan logo contests got their logos into the game and they became default logos. Category:Other Category:Clans Category:Content in Both Games